Honor Thy Master
by deideiblueeyez
Summary: Deidara, a slave to Master Sasori. Kept locked up in a cage since he can't remember when. How long until the obsessive "love" causes him to go insane? Obsessive, dark SasoDei..on hiatus until I get into "the groove"..


**This is T with suggestive actions... As I type this I haven't even decided if Deidara is a minor or not ^_^; How about you the reader decide whether or not to make it kinky like that, hm?**

* * *

><p>In a make-shift "bedroom", a golden-haired angel slept.<p>

He wasn't an actual angel. Angels didn't even exist. But the man who kept this beautiful boy in a cage believed they did.

And granted, it wasn't a cage. No bars and no chains. But there were locks. And a door to prevent him from escaping.

But there was a bed which this "angel" was resting on. Recharging his energy after a long night. He was left alone for once. It was a rare occurrence. Because usually Master was all over him.

This was a small blessing. A blessing the angel made sure not to waste by catching up on much-needed sleep.

But nothing lasts forever.

Curled up on the bed, the angel didn't stir when the sound of a key turning in a lock failed to reach his sleep-deaf ears.

Head rested on a soft pillow, the angel didn't move an inch when the only entrance to his cage opened and his master entered to grace his beloved with his presence.

Covered by the warm blanket, the angel didn't even twitch or make a sound when his master stopped at his bedside.

The angel-keeper brushes some stray red bangs from his eyes to get a better view of his baby boy. Long golden hair that has never touched the blade of scissors; pale, nearly-translucent skin frequently bruised by the man's passions; soft baby lips made to coo out his name, only his name; closed eyes, holding blue orbs of the finest turquoise...

"Deidara..." whispers the elder male, "Deidara my sweetheart, my baby, it is time to wake up.."

The voice is clearly heard, no matter how softly it was said to the blond. His ears were trained to pick up every little noise and nuance and inflection in Master's voice. For survival. The man was ill-tempered and impatient by nature, not to mention emotionally unstable. Only with quick-thinking and fast reaction to his beck and call would he be sure to see another day.

The beautiful blue eyes that Master simply loved to rave about slowly fluttered open. Groggily Deidara rubbed the blur from them with the knuckles of his pale hand.

"Ngh..D-Danna..un?"

Before his focus had completely returned, Master had already bent down to press his closed mouth against the younger lad's cheek.

It seemed to be an innocent gesture, a "good-morning sleepy-head" kiss..

But of course, nothing is ever what it seems with him.

Master-as he was known by Deidara, known by outsiders as Sasori- pulled Deidara's arms together and held them at the head of the bed to gain better access to the blond's beautiful face. His lips mashed against his angel's, sweet like candy.

"Mmmph..." The boy struggled against the vice grip holding his wrists in place, but a growl from Sasori's throat bid him not to. He fell limp immediately.

His other hand travelled beneath the bed covers. Softest silk the finest money could buy. Anything for his baby boy.

The fingers found what they were looking for. A limp little member just waking up.

Deidara heard Master chuckle and pull away from the mouth-sucking to glance where his hand was beneath the covers.

"You're not the only one who seems to be a sleepy head, Dei-da-ra." Master purred. Deidara blushed. Always knew what to say to make him feel embarrassed.

Deidara closed his eyes and gasped as the cold sleek fingers of his Master ran themselves slowly up his penis. Easy as that, it was becoming hard.

A squeeze made Deidara moan softly. Full of need. Made him want more and more. Master's touch like cool fire to his skin. No bars held. No need to hold back—

And then his hand was retreating slowly up his stomach. It was over.

"My beautiful angel." he was whispering. "My sweet little doll..."

Butterfly kisses on his throat. Always a fear that in his passion he would bite so hard that it would tear his jugular, let him bleed out onto the floor as the light slowly dimmed in Deidara's eyes...

"Come..it's time."

"U-Un..."

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to do something OTHER than Mommy, Send Me An Angel.. Needed a break and I had written this awhile ago and decided to add a few more lines and then submit this... <strong>

**Heavily influenced by Enzai: Falsely Accused, which is a yaoi OVA/video game.. Like this? Should I continue? Review and tell me... **


End file.
